Hero or Zero?
by ArtisticKirby
Summary: Villager wants a story in the Book of Heroes, so his friends are determined to make a hero out of him. But will their plans backfire?


**Hey, fellow fanfictioners! ArtisticKirby (AK) has written another fanfic, and this one is for Smash! Woohoo! *Very pathetic party horn sound***

**I came up with this about a month ago. Everyone's played their part in a special adventure except for poor Villager! (Well, technically the miis haven't either, but you can make them look like heroes, I guess. And Wii Fit Trainer...uh, she's secretly a Fitness Ninja. Yeah.)**

**Sorry that I'm babbling, I'm just happy. :D**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT! (And I guess the concept of the Book of Heroes. But meh. :P)**  
><span><strong>_<strong>

" 'And so, the courageous hero defeated the evil Malladus, and saved the beautiful princess. From that point on, he was known as the Hero of Spirits'. The end.' "

The Smash Kids applauded, both for the story and for the woman who told it.

Rosalina smiled. "Thank you, thank you, children!" her sky-blue eyes sparkled. "I love to read you stories from the Book of Heroes."

Ness spoke up. "Why does Toon Link have so many stories? I thought he was just the Hero of Spirits!"

"I thought he was the Hero of Winds?" wondered Villager.

"I thought he was Hero of the Minish?" Pikachu added.

"I thought he was a girl?"

Everyone stared at Lucas for a minute, then turned their attention back to the subject.

"Well, children," Rosalina began. "A hero can have more than one adventure. With each adventure comes a new title."

Lucas scratched his back, and asked, "Where is Toon Link, anyway?"

Everyone turned their attention to the young hero himself, who was dozing peacefully on the floor.

Rosalina couldn't help giggling a bit. Toon Link always fell asleep when someone told a story. She didn't know if it was because the stories were comforting or boring.

She walked towards him, got on her knees, and gently nudged him a bit. "Toonie, dear, please wake up," she pleaded in a soft, gentle voice. Toon Link hardly stirred.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Lucas marched over to the boy, grabbed the tip of his ear, yanked it up, and hollered into it at the top of his lungs,

"TOON LINK, YOU FREAKIN' MORON! WAKE THE HECK UP BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SWORD AND CUT YOUR STUPID BIG HEAD OFF!"

That did it.

Toon's eyes jolted open, and he immediately grasped Lucas' shirt collar.

"What was that?" he demanded in a voice lower than his normal tone.

"Umm, I like your hair?" Lucas fumbled for words. He struggled under the kid's grasp, but Toon was just too dang strong.

"Why, thank you," the green-clad hero said in a mock-flattered tone, and tossed Lucas out the window.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lucas shouted with delight before crashing into the dumpster conveniently placed outside the Grand Sitting Room's window. "IT WAS WORTH IT!"

"TOON LINK!" Rosalina scolded. Toon Link looked up and saw the angry expression on her face. His ears drooped a bit.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! NOW WE NEED A NEW WINDOW!"

While everyone began chattering, Villager silently crept up to Rosalina's rocking chair, which was where she had placed the Book of Heroes.

"I wonder where my story is," he whispered to himself, and quickly flipped through the pages. Nothing. He did it again, slower this time. Still nothing.

"Umm, excuse me, Miss Rosalina?" he asked.

"Yes, dear?" Rosalina answered as she silenced the room with a wave of her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Miss," he reassured her. "I was just wondering where MY story is in this book."

The room fell quiet. All the kids exchanged glances with each other.

"Oh, your story?"

Vil nodded, feeling the uneasiness in the room.

"Oh, umm, well, Villager, I'm afraid that...that you..." Rosalina shot Toon Link a look that said, "Help me". Toon Link, being the courageous friend he is, walked up to Vil, and said,

"You don't exactly have one."

Vil's eyes widened. "What do you mean I don't have one?" he demanded, a sudden rush of anger coursing through his blood. "Everyone here has one! Even KIRBY has one!"

The pink puffball, upon hearing his name, glanced up from the chair he was chewing on, and decided to watch.

"Look Vil, don't take it personally," Ness said as he attempted to comfort the saddened kid. "But the game you're from isn't exactly...adventurous."

Villager looked like he was going to cry. "Yes, it is!" he yelled. He was so angry, he wanted to grab Ness by the collar and throw him out the window, just like Toon had done to Lucas.

"Vil, please listen." Toon Link tried to wrap his arm around Vil's shoulders, but he was too short, so he wrapped his arm around Vil's back instead. "It's not that your world isn't adventurous. Heck, it's one of the most adventurous places ever! But, y'know, there's a difference between fighting an evil overlord and delivering a letter to your friend."

Vil pushed Toon away, knocking him into Rosalina, who caught the Hylian safely in her arms.

"I'm sorry, dear, but Toonie has a point."

Ness pointed his finger up and said, "Point!"

"But I want to be a hero!" Villager whined, and stamped his foot on the ground.

"Villager, stop this tantrum at once!" Rosalina demanded, and grabbed the boy by his arm. "Come with me. I can't give you a place in the book, but surely Master Hand can."

Rosalina led Vil out of the Grand Sitting Room, and down the Grand Hall to Master Hand's office.

Toon Link stood in the doorway, fixing his eyes on where the Queen of Space was leading his friend. Ness came up behind him, took off his grassy-green hat and placed it over his baseball cap.

"Hey, what was that for?" Toon Link snapped.

"To get you out of your crazy thoughts again," Ness replied, and shoved the floppy hat back onto Toon's head. "What's the plan?"

Toon adjusted the position of his hat, and asked, "Plan?"

Ness chuckled, and answered, "Yeah, you've always got a plan brewing in that big head of yours."

Toon smacked Ness across the face.

"Sorry," Ness apologized half-heartedly. "But y'know, you still always have a plan."

"Yeah," Toon Link muttered. He stood there for a minute. Without realizing it, his left ear twitched a bit. Ness grinned. When Toon's left ear twitched, he had a good idea.  
>_<p>

**Congratulations! You read chapter one! Here, have a taco. *AK hands you a taco***

**I apologize for Lucas being such a jerk. My sisters and I all made up voices and personalities for the characters, and Lucas is the weird one. The ironic thing is that he's supposed to be shy.**

**I will warn you now that I have written out the whole fic and am currently editing each chapter, and it gets wacky in some places. Just sayin'.**

**Gosh, I type too much. I'm not very talkative, but typing...yeesh. Thanks so much for reading chapter one, and as always, leave a review if you want to! I'm not forcin' ya. :)**  
><strong>~ArtisticKirby<strong>


End file.
